Moviesodes and spinoffseries
this is a list of movie and spin off series movies/ tv series episodes and there well be gaps in them and you put in what movie would go in with and any other spinoff series you can think you can put them in here, you can also put in more if i don't work on and/or think any other films. also all of these are set several months after winx club the secret of the lost kingdom and of course draco is also in the series and the movie in my crossover for this is my version of it so think of it that draco was in seasons 1 ,2 ,and 3 as well as the first movie and this series is my foruth season so don't get confused okay, some of the episode have to hace them on other planets, earth or them on the island of berk and in some of the episodes they will have to face the spidex, vrak or the scourges of the desert or any other villians that not from that movie into it. the other story, oritel and marion adventures tell what adventures the first company of light had, , the spinoffseries episodes that are below are part of the series and i may or may not put in how long each ofthem takeplace, i even took the liberte to make a second title for them (which will not be highligted) so you can see what they would look like as a winx club episode. some of them will be parodies to other movies, some can also be when the winx club tell the others of their adventures before these events and you can put them in for i will be occupied with the others and they have to based on the series and comic books. you can also use the comics i mentioned earlier for either the pre series or the seres. you are even allowed to add in lines in tracripts if i don't do some work on some chapters you can put in of what you think should happen in them. i will also need images in galleries in each episode of what each scene looks like in your mind. the adventure begins 1. winx club are up your arsenal/ rise and fall of nefaricons 2. winx club teachs you how to train your dragon/ the unity of two enemies 2/3: 2/3(2):winx club and the boneknapper dragon 2/3: winx club and the chors 3. the Winx Club visits Slugterra 3/4: winx club have a viking for hire/ 3/4:winx club and draco's dragon morph 4.winx club and the giant bugs in the subway 5. 5/6:winx club and the sweet cure whip 6.Winx club meet the kung fu panda 6/7: winx club and the return of roboknight 7.winx club and the freedom of windgale 7/8: winx club and the giant spiders 8.Winx club and Ursula 9.winx club and sly cooper 9/10:winx club and the great scare 9/10(2): 10. 11. winx club and buffy portrait/ the under treasure 12.winx club and the dark crystal 13:winx club and the race to fireworm island 14. 14/15(3): 14/15(4): 14/15:(5):Winx club and the terrible terrors 14/15(6):winx club and the terrible two 15. winx club in the reign of fire/ the burning empire nevar confrontation 17/18: 17/18: 18. winx club and the raptors/ raptors in the mall 18/19: 18/19(2):winx club and the roc 18/19(3): 19.winx club feels tremors/ they are underground 19/20: 19/20(2): 19/20(3): 19/20(4): 19/20(5 20. winx club verseus gorgon/ the return of an enemy 21. winx club and the pachyrhino problem 21/22:winx club and the carnotarus 21/22: 21/22:winx club and the predators 21/22 22:winx club and beron 22/23: 22/23 22/23 23.winx club and the screaming death/ the first scream 24:winx club and the animal fight/the past of animals 24/25: 24/25(2) 24/25(3)winx club and the gem of a different color 25.winx club and sea monsters/ a dive with the sea monsters 25/26: arrival of cuimilt and the sleg 25/26:winx club meet cuimilt 25/26: 26.winx club and the dragonheart a new begining 25/26: 25/26: winx club and the molting tiger 25/26: winx club and the safety video 27.winx club visit prehistoric park/ the prehisotric rescue 27/28: 27/28:winx club and fight kaiju 27/28: winx club and the survivalist 28. Winx club and the olympic 28/29winx club and the skrill 28/29:winx club and the skirll part 2 29.winx club get frozen/ the ice bites but the love warms 30. winx club and the return of screaming death/return of the screaming death 30/31:winx club and the vampire bats 30/31: winx club and the hungarian horntail 30/31: winx club and the book of potions 30/31:winx club and the search for bigfoot 30/31: winx club and the manatee's 31. winx club and the race/the grand manmd race/winx club and the dawn of the dragon racers 31/32:Winx club and the animal food chain game 31/32 31/32: 31/32: winx club have the flight stuff 31/32:Draco,Michelle,Amara,Trista,hotaru and David Attenborough natural history museum alive 31/32: 32. winx club and the thaw fest games/ the viking games 33:winx club meets godzilla/ enter the dragon 33/34: 33/34(2): 33/34: winx club and titanoboa 33/34: 33/34:winx club and the austrilla comeptition 34. winx club and the legend of metru nui/ rescue the matorian 34/35: winx club and the rahkshi plauge 34/35:scar and the three young bloods 34/35: 34/35winx club and arachnid 34/35: winx club and the predalien 35.winx club verses aliens/ the nightmare without eyes 35/36: 35/36: winx club and the humpback whale's 35/36: ruffnutt and tuffnutt are up all night 35/36:winx club and the alfea reuninion 36. 36/37: winx club and the mothman 37.winx club and the clash of ghidorah and Godzilla 37/38: 37/38: winx club and the deep sea 38.winx club and the great magic ball/ the dance of time 38/39; 38/39:Cuimilt returns to the future 39.winx club visit celtonion/ return home 39/40:winx club finds atlantis 39/40:winx club and the attack of the shriekers 39/40:winx club and vircure meet project 4-12 39/40:winx club the return of a tarantula 39/40:winx club and the loch ness monster 39/40:winx club and the four oppisites/ the yangs of yin 40.winx club and the grand nature festival and ball/ the nature dance 40/41: Draco, princess precures and Celtic camelot 40/41:Winx club and the lost land 41.winx club, vircure vs tentacles 41/42: winx club and dragon madness 42.Winx club,vircures and the temple of the wyvern emperor 42/43:winx club and the return of megatron 43.winx club and the joust 43/44:winx club vircures and the otterman. 44.Winx Club: The Unknown Land 44/43: 44/43: 45. 46.winx club and the earth ball/the dance on earth 47. 47/48:winx club and the celtic stories 48.winx club and the rise of zilla 48/49: winx club are talking trash 48/49: winx club and the shrewster 48/49: winx club and the dream dimension 48/49:Winx club and breakneck bog 48/49: 48/49:winx club and the tale of perseus 48/49: 48/49:winx club see zilla vs kong 48/49: 48/49 48/49 winx club and the sengi 48/49:Winx club get smoke in thier eyes 48/49: winx club and draco and bloom's birthday 48/49 48/49: 48/49 49.Winx club and the gift of the night fury 49/50: winx club and the animal house 49/50(2):winx club get frozen again 49/50(3):winx club and the valentine 49/50(4): 49/50(5)winx club and the baby dragon problems 49/50:(6) winx club and the two dragons 50.winx club and the return of komodon 50/51:winx club and the brotherhood of shadow 50/51: winx club and thorsday thursday 51.winx club the band/ the rise of dr blowhole and the origins of the winx clubs band. 51/52:Winx club and the fog worm 52.winx club and the piranana's with wings/the loss of a freind and the new winged killers. 52/53: 53. 53/54: 54.winx clubs pasture/ the finding of a pasture 54/55: winx club and cabin fever 55.winx club and aragorn's quest/the tale of aragorn 56.winx club and the ancestral witches castle 56/57:reptons anger and diet management 56/57:winx club and the minotaurs lair 56/57:winx club and scowlers parasites 57. 58. 58/59: winx club must free scauldy 59. 60. 61.winx club go walking with caveman/ the history of humans and earth fairies 61/62: 61/62: 62.Winx club the hunt for gorgon 63. 64. 64/65:winx club and the stego swamp/ terror in the swamp 64/65(2): 64/65(3): 65. 65/66: winx club and broken jaws 65/66:winx club and the return of gorgon 66.winx club and the masquerade ball/ the dance with masks 67. 68. 69. 69/70: 70. 71. 72: 73. 73/74: 73/74(2):winx club and the inpenatrable fortress 74. 75. 76. 77.bloom and marion 77/78: 78.winx club and the celtic games 79. 80. 81. 81/82: 82.winx club and poseidon's fury 83. 84 85.. 86. 87. 88 89.. 90. 91.. 92. 93 94. 95. 96. 97. 98 99. 100. 101. 102. 103. 104. 105. 106. 107 108 109 110 111 112 113 114 115 116 117 118 119 120 121 122 123 124 125 126 127 128 129 130 131 132 133 134 135 136 137 138 139 140 141 142 143 144 145 146 147 148 149 150 151 152 153 154 155 156 156 157 158 159 160 161 162 163 164 165 166 167 168 169 170 171 172 173 174 175 176 177 178 179 180 181 182 183 184 185 186 187 188 189 190 191 192 193 194 195 196 197 198 199 200 vircures adventures intro:vircures these are the episodes of virgo and his friends fighting agandaurs forces.some are set between winx club and the secret of the lost kingdom(dragonstorm101 version), and winx club are up your arsenal, while others are set during the main series 1:vircures and the fight for the north west kingdom 2:vircures and agandaurs revenge 3:vircures meet Tyler reed 4:Vircures and the horned kings return 5:vircures and the princess precures first day of school 6:vircures and the ink blood artist 7: 8: 9:vircures and the coronation 10: 11: kikyo and virgo adventures these are the episodes set when virgo was kikyo's apprentice and when he met his friends. 1:young virgo's adventure begin 2: 3: 4:kikyo and virgo meet the elves 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 21: 22: 23: 24: 25: 26: young draco's adventures these episodes are when draco is at celtoneon dragon high school. 1:young Draco's first day of school 2:Young Draco meets Nausicaa of the valley of the wind 3: 4:young Draco and the eight legged freaks 5:young Draco and the meeting of amy 6:young Draco and corona meet big hero 6 7:young Draco and garffijorg 8:Young Draco meets Octavia of the sauron empire 9:young Draco meets grumpy raye 10:Young Draco vs eight legged freaks 11:Young Draco and the journey to the nesting grounds 12: 13:young Draco and the new island 14: 15: 16:young Draco and the shrieker virus 17: 18:Young Draco and the mummy 19:Young Draco and the battle for ballena chuid 20: 21: 22: 23: 24: 25: 26: 27: 28: 29: oritel and marion adventures these adventures are when oritel, marion, gobber, and storick and the rest of the company of light fought evil years before these events. 1,oritel and marion. 2, 3. 4.Oritel and marion meet stealth cooper 5.oritel and marion meet max apogee 6. 7.oritel and marion meets virgo 8.. 9.. 10.. 11.. 12. 13. 14. 15.Oritel and Marion know Godzilla 16. 17. 18.. 19. 20. The Chronicles of Ninjago This is a spin-off about a Ninja League struggling against their old enemy; The Shadow Legion. This series also takes place five years after the series with the winx and Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. There might be more episodes coming in the future # The Beginning; Part 1 # The Beginning; Part 2 # Ninjas meet the Lion King # Assembling a new Company # Taking Over # A Dark Reign # Bridge on the River Stiix # Lost at Sea # Ninjas visit Skull Island # Returning for a big fight # The Omega's escape # The Shadow Legion Strikes Back # The Omega's Substitute # Let it Rip! # SpinjitzucalifragilisticExpiali-Wu-cious # One Flew Over The Money Bin # Raging Battle! Ninja vs Toa # L-Drago & the Fire Princess # The Good, The Bad & the Watarigani # Return of a Fallen Princess # Wherefore art Thou, Kyoya? # The Telltale Mask # Fusion Tales # Kidnapping a Princess... with white hair # Marriage of a Millenium; Part 1 # Marriage of a Millenium; Part 2 # When You Wish Upon A Beard # The Day Leone Stood Still # The Moment of Youth # Special Move! Saturday Night Fever # Nya in Trouble... Again # The Trail of the Unicorn # Time for Punishment # A Mid-Autumn Nightmare # The Teeth of Wrath # The Call of Simba's nature # Jayarello # The Devourer Revealed # Madoka in Oni Land # The Tahunator # The Amazing Spider-Masamune # Bluefinger # Holiday for Haunting # Lions vs Dragons # Duckburg Idol # Vacation was all I never wanted # Visit from the fathers # Attack in a Camp # Invasion of the MUTOS # The 13 wishes of Plovar # Larry Shutter and the Prisoner of Kryptarium # Attack of the Bones # It came from underground # All aboard # Stuck in a Computer # There are no such things as Giant Snakes # Fangtomula # Baby, you can drive my boat # Rodan in Action # The Skull Basher in Exile # Beneath Broadway Lights # Flying Lesson No. 1 # Atomic Breath Wasted # Mind Controlled Dragons # Attack of the 50 ft. Skull Spider # Snow White and the Seven Ninjas # Never say Feather # Godzilla through the ages # Ninjas receive a new hope # Ninjas get a nightmare on elm street # Ninjas vs Tarantula # Ninjas and Godzilla vs Space-Godzilla # Ninjas meet Tarzan # Ninjas and the dark sword # Operation: Save the whales! # Ninjas in the outlands # Ninjas vs the blob # The Epic Tag Team Speedor Race # # # # # The Switch # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The one dime to rule them all # Ninjas vs Overskrill # Slave the Day # Theft Side Story # Invasion of the saber toothed lion # The Overlord's Hidden Form Revealed # Save Hikaru! # The Amazingly Great Mega Ultra Super Duper Big Finale pre series this list would have all the episodes of seasons 1,2, and 3 you can also put in pages that involve the comics (some it might put in first list.) all of them will be told at different times and different places, and some may even be inside other episodes. season 1 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 the font of dragon fire (dragonstorm101 version) 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 the witches downfall(dragonstorm101 version) season 2 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 the phoenix revealed(dragonstorn101 version) season 3 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 the black willow's tears (dragonstorm101 version) 13 14 fury(dragonstorm101 version) 15 the island of dragons (dragonstorm101 version) 16 from the ashes(dragonstorm101 version) 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 movie winx club and the secret of the lost kingdom (dragonstorm101 version) mid series these episodes take place between the months after winx club and the secret of the lost kingdom and before Winx club are up your arsenal and they will be told by the winx by reminders. * *winx club and the liger zero * *winx club and the curse of the black pearl *bloom draco and their life on domino *draco and drago * Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Animal episode Category:Prehistoric episodes Category:Pre series episode Category:Celtonion episode Category:Ninja episodes